


The Most Adorable Couple

by relic_yuy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_yuy/pseuds/relic_yuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nialls attention had been drifting when the interviewer asked the question. So naturally, he answered with the first thing that came to mind, but it really shouldn't have been as big a deal as the boys made it seem. Zouis through Nialls perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Adorable Couple

Notes: My first 1D fic and I had no beta so apologies where necessary. Just a short random thought. 

 

“So boys, this question is from Jess. She says “Niall, you’ve once mentioned that if you could switch bodies with one member of the band it would be Louis because he’s hilarious. So, if you were to wake up tomorrow morning in Louis’ body, what would you do first?’”

The audience laughs and Niall, who has been caught mid yawn, answers the very first thing that pops into his mind.

“Grab me camera and throw myself at Zayn.” 

He smiles his most charming smile, hoping to recover from his earlier lapse in attention. He's expecting to hear laughter but instead there is a long, unusual silence. The interviewer, her name may have been Maggie, he can’t really remember, she’s the third blonde to interview them today, has her microphone stuck mid air with her mouth half gaping open. Looking to his right, Liam looks equal parts exasperated and hysterical while Harry is grimacing in every possible effort not to laugh in his face. He rolls his eyes and turns to his left where Louis is looking at him with furrowed brows and a crooked smirk. Zayn is nodding in that impressed yet amused way that he does. It’s almost smug and it looks like he’s not so opposed to the idea. 

“Why,” Louis begins slowly, “would you wait until you’re stuck in my body to snog Zayn?”

Harrys laughter bursts from his lips and Liam is chuckling right along with him. Zayn grins wide and cheeky, his eyes dancing mischievously. 

“I don’t want to snog Zayn,” Niall explains, even though he shouldn't have to. It really should be the most obvious thing in the world. “The whole point is you would be snogging him.”

Louis is looking at him like he has lost his mind and Niall doesn’t quite understand why this is being blown out of proportion. He didn’t mean anything by it. He just said the first thing that came to mind. It’s not like he fantasizes about his bandmates snogging. 

“And do I really want to know why you’d bring your camera?” Louis asks.

Niall snorts at that, thinking of the collection of embarrassing pictures Louis has stored on his phone, of all the boys being either drunk or clumsy or just plain stupid. He’s thought of starting his own Louis collection but sometimes, Niall thinks, his carefree nature works against him. Most times, when Louis is doing something stupid, he can’t be arsed to pull out his phone, type in the password, flick on the camera and take the shot. He’s not the type of person turn a spontaneous bout of idiocy into leverage against his poor unsuspecting bandmates. He’s not evil like Louis is but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t if he could plan it out.

“I could tease you about it for the rest of eternity,” he explains cheekily.

“But it wouldn’t be me,” Louis protests, “It would be you.”

“That’s not what the camera would show, mate.”

“Honestly, Niall, I feel a little violated, now. You didn’t even hesitate when she asked the question.”

Niall can feel how hard Harry is laughing against his side. He fights the urge to elbow him in the ribs and it seems it’s not really necessary as Harry’s hand shoots over to his right ribcage and he screams between peels of laughter, “Ow! My side! It hurts!!!”

Harry leans heavily on Niall’s side to try and control himself and this time, Niall doesn’t hesitate to shove him into Liam who catches him easily and puts a comforting arm around him like the sensible bloke that he is.

Niall is still smiling despite the embarrassment and so is Louis because he’s just that kind of person and it annoys Niall a little. This really shouldn’t be all that interesting of a question in the end. They have had far more bromantic moments before, Louis especially! This really shouldn’t be causing the sensation that it currently is. He feels the need to point this out but is careful to keep the mood light and laughable.

“Maybe I’m just sick off all the sexual tension between the two of you,” he says through his own laughter. “I’m always expecting at some point during your play fights or cuddle sessions that your lips will meet, accidentally on purpose.”

Louis’ jaw drops. “What? I’m not Liam!” He’s pretending to be indignant even though he’s laughing but Niall can’t help but notice that he’s pulled away from Zayn’s side where he was once comfortably tucked into.

“Hey,” Liam calls out from the other side of the sofa, “that was completely by accident!”

Zayn leans around Louis to cock his thumb and forefinger at Liam with a click and a wink. 

“Stop that,” Louis chides, “You’re making it worse.”

“Jealous, Louis?” Harry calls out. 

“Why is this suddenly about me?” Louis huffs. “Niall’s the one who wants to throw himself at Zayn.”

“No,” Liam says seriously, ever the voice of reason. “Niall wants to throw you at Zayn. And now that he mentions it, I do kinda understand what he means. You two do have really good chemistry.”

“It’s true,” Harry chimes in, smile wide and dimples digging deep.

“You’ve all gone mental,” Louis says shaking his head. 

“Alright then,” Maggie pipes up. They have all but forgotten that she’s still there. “Lets forge on, shall we? Next question is for Liam...”

Everyone’s attention diverts to Liam. Except for Louis who jabs his fingers painfully into Nialls side. Niall squirms away and pokes Louis back in the tummy. Zayn’s arm comes around to pull Louis protectively against his chest. Niall is glad to see, from the smile on Zayn’s face, that he is not offended or distraught at all from his answer. Zayn has always had a great sense of humour and he doesn’t offend easily. It’s one of the things Niall admires most about him. 

“I can’t believe you’re laughing at this,” Louis whispers to Zayn. 

“S’not the worst thing that could happen,” Zayn smiles back, pressing his lips to Louis’ temple. 

Niall makes a show of rolling his eyes and Louis awkwardly kicks at his leg. Ignoring it, Niall turns his attention back to Liam who is in the middle of a story about a crazed fan who invited him to sing at her dogs wedding. 

A few minutes later, he feels Louis shifting against his side and glances back ready to go on the defensive but Louis is trying to inconspicuously wiggle away from Zayn. Niall feels a little guilty. Louis is the most sensitive when it comes to rumours. He doesn’t think the rumours are any worse for Louis particularly but he’s the type of person to react and that seems to make people more vicious with him. The Larry thing, more than anything else, has made Louis bitter and self conscious and Niall knows that bromance jokes rub him the wrong way. In his defense though, it isn’t anything they haven’t joked about in private before. But that is in private and it’s quite different. He would feel worse but if he knows Louis, and he does, there is a prank of epic proportions coming his way. It’s sure to be painful or embarrassing and more than likely, it’ll be both. 

“Stop,” Zayn whispers against the shell of Louis’ ear, his fingers combing through the shorter hairs at the back of his head. 

Louis stills immediately and leans into the touch until someone in the audience catches his attention. His eyes light up in delighted mischief and he turns to whisper into Zayn’s ear. 

Niall turn back around and smiles to himself. There are two thoughts running through his mind. One, you have to love that if Zayn is in the mood to cuddle, he doesn’t give a fuck who’s watching. And two, it’s almost a shame that Louis and Zayn are straight, because they really would make the most adorable couple.


End file.
